There are a wide variety of ways that ground coffee beans are extracted with hot water to form the beverage called coffee. These range from boiling the ground coffee in the bottom of a pot to dripping hot water over the ground coffee contained in a paper filter. The amount of extraction of the ground coffee bean will depend upon how fine the bean is ground and hold up time of the hot water. In normal home use the hot water temperature will be essentially at the boiling point or close thereto.
Most people desire a clear coffee of a suitable "strength" and suitable taste while using a minimum amount of the ground coffee bean. Among the objectives of this invention are: 1) to produce a clear coffee of sufficient strength; 2) to allow use of a finely ground coffee bean to maximize extraction and minimize cost of the dry coffee; and 3) to have an easily washable re-usable unit.
All of the patents below are in the field of coffee making and would appear to have some similar objectives. The commonly used paper filters are closer in concept to the present invention than any of these patents. The paper filters do not, however, fill our objectives of making a clean coffee from finely ground coffee beans in an easily cleaned re-usable unit.
______________________________________ Patent Number Inventor Date ______________________________________ 3,266,441 C. Oakley 8/16/1966 2,370,096 E. Walder, et al. 8/20/1945 1,418,436 E. S. Gardener 6/6/1922 1,351,410 W. H. Bruning 8/31/1920 ______________________________________